happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFHT (Episode 4: Trick or Treat and a Singing Demonstration)
Episode 4:Trick or Treat and a Singing Demonstration Later that night Everyone was dressing for Halloween,most of the Emperor chicks were wearing anything they could find. Erik was already leading Evan someone else's cave."Daddy!What is Halloween?" "Well Evan...it is a time of year where everyone including the humans dress up in costumes,where they go around to another person's home. When they knock to get a trick or a treat by the person." "Kind of weird but a funny idea at the same time...Daddy." Meanwhile Elle and Jordan was talking with Jess,Flora and Angie."So is this their first time trick or treating?" "Yeah it is..."Flora felt Angie tugging her feet,getting her attention."Mommy I am so...tired."Flora picked her up from the ground,she fell asleep in her flipper."We better take Angie home now." "See you later Grandpa."Elle and Jordan went searching for their kids"Collin?Holly?Where are you?" "Boo!" "AH!Geez don't scare us like that!" "You like my costume?"Collin was a wearing old white cloth that only revealed his beak and his eyes,Holly was a different story."You look scary to me Collin but Holly...Where's your costume?" "Mommy...I couldn't find a costume to wear..."The chick was beginning to cry,"Please don't be mad at me..." "Oh Holly...Why would we be mad at you for a costume."Elle scooped up snow from the ground looking at Holly."Hey maybe we can make a costume that is just perfect for you."Within a few minutes Holly was covered in snow.(A lot like Bo when she waddled up to Atticus in HF2) "There now you'll look like a ghost...A pretty one infact." "Oh Daddy..."Jordan looked at the other emperor penguins who was already going cave to cave."I guess we better get started before the treats run out." "Alright you two ready?" "We're ready!" While heading to the first cave,they were met by Erik and Evan."Well Jordan...I can see your doing this too." "Well we might as well be the same." "Hey Collin!Guess how much fish I got." "Ten?Fifteen?" "Close but your one short..It is eleven so far."Collin looked at the cave feeling a bit shy."Well go on Collin...tap the ice." "I got better idea."Collin started to tap his feet."Hey I see now."Collin started to tap faster creating a lot of noise through the ice,soon a emperor penguin came out of the cave."Trick or Treat!" "Why if it isn't Collin and Holly.." "Grandpa!"Both of the chicks hugged the emperor penguin revealed to be Jess."Here you go..."He gave two small fishes to the two chicks."Thanks a lot Grandpa." "Your welcome...but don't eat too much or your stomach won't like it." "Alright lets move on."The four went to the next cave,doing it about fourteen more times before the two chicks begin to yawn."Kids...It is time to go back to our cave." (Yawn)"Okay..."After the four returned to their cave,the chicks counted how many fish they got."Fifteen...Twenty...Twenty-five...Thirty..." "Thirty so that makes fifteen for the two of you."The chicks started to swallow the fish one by one until Collin began to feel his stomach grumble in response."Aww maybe I should have listened to Grandpa about eating too much."He placed both of his flippers over his belly,groaning in pain."Daddy...My stomach hurts." "Oh Collin..."Jordan shook his head."Maybe this should help feel better."Jordan pulled out a pill from his pack,handing it to Collin."Here swallow this,It will make you feel better." A few weeks later New Emperor Land Erik was on a mountain of ice where Noah used to waddle on,he stared up at the sky overlooking the very few clouds that was hovering above him,as he continued to look he could hear Bo and Miss Viola continuing to teach the classes."Collin slow down please." Erik looked as Collin waddled up beside him with Jordan following behind panting. "Whew...You made me beat Collin..." "Looks like I win again Daddy." "Yes you have Collin,I am proud of you." "So Jordan what brings you here?" "I want to ask you something...what is the biggest mistake you ever made so far?" "Um...Well...I remembered the time where I fled Emperor Land because everyone laughed at me,I think that was the only biggest mistake I could remember so far...is that all?" "I thinking about when will my biggest mistake come..." "Lets just hope it doesn't come soon enough." Meanwhile Jess,Flora,Holly and Elle was on the glacier above New Emperor Land."So Ellie...are you going to sing to demonstrate to Holly here?"Flora asked with a smile at the end."If you insisting Grandma then alright but I got to warn you...once I start singing,I'll blow you minds." (Elle)Baby tell me where'd you ever learn To fight without sayin' a word Then waltz back into my life Like it's all gonna be alright Don't you know how much it hurts When we don't talk When we don't touch When it doesn't feel like we're even in love It matters to me When I don't know what to say Don't know what to do Don't know if it really even matters to you How can I make you see It matters to me Maybe I still don't understand The distance between a woman and a man So tell me how far it is And how you can love like this 'Cause I'm not sure I can When we don't talk When we don't touch When it doesn't feel like we're even in love It matters to me When I don't know what to say Don't know what to do Don't know if it really even matters to you How can I make you see It matters to me It matters to me It matters to me Elle was right,they were blown away by her singing."That was incredible Mommy!"Holly waddled up hugging Elle by her feet,she smiled."I want to be like you someday Mommy." Well are you going to try your best?" "I will..I promise." Elle looked at Jess and Flora,who smiled back."Holly,I guess you have a long way to go before you can sing beautifully like your mom." Back with Erik "Jordan!Before you and Collin leave,is there anything I can help you with?" "I don't know yet Grandpa but time will tell."Jordan waddled away with Collin,Erik returning to stare at Bo. Erik - Matisyahu Evan - Owen Feilding Angie - Alyssa Shafer Flora - Bridgit Mendler Jordan - Luke Evans Elle - Emma Stone Holly - Ciara Bravo Collin - Cameron Boyce Jess - Kevin Schmidt Songs It Matters To Me - Faith Hill Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Holiday Stories